User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Peanuts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koavf (Talk) 06:18, November 29, 2009 I will put in "Peanuts Wiki" to the logo. ~Darth Stabro 17:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Thanks If you need help with reverting several vandalism edits, you can check the history of a page (e.g. http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&action=history ) and click on the timestamp of the last good edit (e.g. "14:42, December 12, 2009" leading to http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&oldid=2529 ). If you edit that page ( http://peanuts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charlie_Brown&action=edit&oldid=2529 ) and save it, then it will become live on the Web, reverting all subsequent edits. Let me know if you need more assistance. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 17:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Spam page I ran across a spam page (it's not in English), and it needs to be deleted, but there's no delete template so I can't mark it for deletion. If you're the admin, can you delete the page? If not, can you contact an admin and get them to delete the page? Thanks! The page I am refering to is Ищу_работу_системного_администратора. --Krazy Rabbit (hopping along now) 16:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Need help with Wiki I understand that you work on other wikis, but you do a very good job on this wiki, and sometimes I need help working on this wiki (Especially with all the nonesense people put on this pretty daily). Would it be okay if you could sometimes come to this wiki to help with. Even once in a while just to edit some pages. I'll admit I don't have such good grammer. Thank you, and I would understand if you're too busy with your other wikis. Statue-of-liberty 04:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I see you got my message and are already helping the wiki. Thank you. I currently am not the admin on this wiki. I was thinking about becoming it once, although with all my school work, I find I might not have enough time to become the admin, but can still help with this wiki. However, if you want to become the admin, I would be happy to support you. Thank you again. Statue-of-liberty 03:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Peanuts not on comics.com anymore I've realized Peanuts is not on comics.com anymore, but I did not realize it was gocomics.com. There are some links I was able to change, like Schroeder, Linus, Snoopy, Sallly, and a few others. However, there are too many pages to do all at once, so it will probably take both of us, and a little time to change all the links. Also, we have to wait until some comics come onto the website. We'll work on it. Statue-of-liberty 02:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming the new admin on this wiki. I know you will do a good job. I like what you did to the backround color (Before I read your message I was wondering what happened to it). I also like the system you are using to someone who writes spam. I was just wondering what you meant by someone writing something rude to me or you or any good user. Thank you for all you have, and will continue to do for this wiki. Statue-of-liberty 01:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) "Featured Comic" Hey, I'm thinking the "Featured Comic" should be bi-weekly or tri-weekly, not every week. That's kinda too quick don't you think? --Aaron 01:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I added a comic strip with the first appearance of Linus' blanket for the release of Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown. That specific comic strip should stay there for a month. --Aaron 07:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Backround Color I have found a backround color that would be great for this wiki. It has the classic Peanuts colo rs. It is the following on the right. I don't know if it is possible to change the backround to look like that, but if it, do you think this would a good backround color for the wiki? New template The picture looks perfect to me in the Pied Piper page. Sometimes templates do that, but I think it looks great. What do you think of the new "Special" template I made. --Aaron 05:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates I notice that both you and Pixarfan have been creating templates for the TV special pages. Can you please tell me how to make one, and put an image on one. I do not know how to do it. I have tried on the page It's Magic, Charlie Brown, although if you saw that page, you can see it did not come out so good, although I see you have fixed it. Statue-of-liberty 03:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply I must say, I've seen spam and vandalsim before, although I have never seen anything like the one the user did. I've seen people write false information, but I don't think I've seen so much inapropriate information before, and it wasn't even true. I'm glad that they were blocked. By the way, I must apoligize if you noticed I had not been on this wiki as often as I normally am lately. I have finals this week and next week, so lately, I have been studying for them, and have not had much time for this wiki. I can't promise to start editing as frequently as I normally do yet, but school's over for me a week from this Tuesday, so I think I after that, I'll be able to edit how I normally do. Statue-of-liberty 02:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi Hello Simon Peter Hughes. I don't have much to say, and what I want to say is not really about the wiki. I just decided to write on your talk page just because I haven't taked to you in a while (besides for that small conversation on the talk page of List of references In Peanuts). I also wanted to tell you that you are doing an amazing job as the admin on the wiki, whether you are adding information, or correcting spelling and grammer mistakes. I have to go somewhere soon so I'll have to keep this message short, but I hope we can write to each other later. Statue-of-liberty 21:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. Thank you for writing back. Thank you also for your appreciating words about my editing on this wiki. I will admit to you that my main sorce for the wiki is on a website called http://fivecentsplease.com/dpb/gateframe.html. I have many more ideas for pages to add, which I hope I will be able to add soon. Last year I told you that it would be difficult for me to be an admin due to my schoolwork. However, that was mainly due to the fact that I was having trouble in school then, which was mainly due to the fact that last year was my first year in high school, and I was having trouble transitioning from elementary school to high school. This year however, I am a sophmore, and am more used to my school, so I am doing much better in school. So I probably can accept to become the admin on this wiki (although now I am also a regular contributor on Disney wiki). Although I do not think I am ready to take on the responsibilities yet, I will tell you when I am. Statue-of-liberty 01:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Would you please proof read the Football gag page. Thank you Hi, My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. I'd like to offer you some main page redesign help from our staff if you're interested. Then we can spotlight the wiki for the Christmas Holiday peanuts specials! Let me know... Peter 03:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Dolly van Pelt It is possible that she appeared in one of the specials I haven't seen. I have never seen It was a Short Summer Charlie Brown, Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown ''(but I know the main plot about this special), ''It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown, What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown, ''and any of the Christmas specials. I have also never seen the movies, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown, and Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown. For now we can leave the page deleted, but if I find out otherwise, I'll recreate that page. You're right about that It most likely will be a very busy week, although I am happy that the wiki made the spotlight. I will try to make sure that we don't get any spam editors, but I just don't know how to undo a page that has been edited with spam more than once. And another problem I have now is that a few weeks ago my brother looked at an innapropriate site, so now my father installed something on my internet that doesn't allow innapropriate websites, so I will not be able to undo any innapropriate pages, so I'll let you know if there are any pages like that. Anyways, happy holidays. Statue-of-liberty 03:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Found Comic Strip Thanks to an annonomys user, I was able to find the comic strip where an adult doctor is drawn by Linus. The date of it is originally November 8, 1964. I'll let you decide whether or not we should include it in the Adults page. Statue-of-liberty 20:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I hope they'll make some animated shorts with new child voice artists in a new short episode where Charlie Brown's younger sister, Sally Brown practices her whistling for the very 1st time...... Dude718 02:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) IPN IPN Ok, the italic page name template is here now. (See Template:ipn.) Enjoy! :-) -- CocoaZen 02:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Mary Jo edit hi it was me juliette69 who recently edited the mary jo page i forgot to sign in. Question regard language On the How I Met Your Mother page, I wrote that Marshall says "Ted is Charlie Brown trying to kick the football, and Karen's Lucy, who pulls it away at the last second and sleeps with it", but that's not what he actually said. Instead of saying " and sleeps with it", he actually says "and has sex with it". I wanted to ask you if I would be allowed to write what he actually said on a wiki page. I didn't write it to be safe, but let me know if you think it's appropriate or not to write that on this wiki. Statue-of-liberty 02:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Simon Peter Hughes I don't mind about what you did. but I'm having trouble adding a photo to the photo gallery and by the way I'm using an iPad do i need to use a computer? Thanks by Emilylover Oh and um I found this peanuts kaboom page with I think all the peanuts characters Charles m shulz drew thanks :) Wikimedia Commons That sounds interesting and useful. How exactly does it work when I want to add a picture. I wanted to try it out, but I can't figure out what to do. Statue-of-liberty 00:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I must be wrong about something else You're right, Snoopy doesn't describe Charlie Brown with the "big nose" remark. It seems that the "big nose" remark is said by Peppermint Patty, as she refers to Snoopy as the "funny-looking kid with the big nose". Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I thought. Don't worry, we all make mistakes.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Photos and frames What's the difference? And how is it that there aren't any photos in ''Peanuts (and in that case, other comic strips)? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for asking I appreciate you checking to make sure I'm okay. Luckily, my town wasn't hit too badly. I lost power for a week, and was pretty much stuck in my house for a few days, but now we got power back, and everything is going back to normal. I'm happy to say that I'm not hurt, and I don't have any friends and family who are hurt. Thanks again. Statue-of-liberty 00:08, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Need you to undo spam on Snoopy page If you've seen the Snoopy page, then I'm sure you've seen what is written there. I tried to undo the spam, but for some reason, it's not letting me. Would you mind undoing it. Thank you. Statue-of-liberty 03:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Why There's Not Enough This is about the Baron in "Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back)". Admittedly, I never really saw the whole movie, and I was trying to avoid plagiarism. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks a lot for your message. I really appreciate it (I would have responded earlier, but I had to shut my computer off early yesterday because this shabbos was my brothers bar mitzvah). I wish you a happy holiday as well. Statue-of-liberty 00:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Commons Images Hello, I'm sorry but we have had to disable the Wikimedia Commons extension on this wiki. We have received a complaint about explicit material appearing as a result of the Commons repository being enabled on the wiki. Thanks for your your cooperation. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 23:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Pencil Pal I removed the sentence because it's said in the next paragraph that she's a girl from Scotland. Cult Of Skaro (talk) 15:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Canon I think that while some things from the show can be discounted due to lack of canonicity, Marcie's last name is never contradicted by the strip, and is thus canon. :Marcie's last name was never given in the strip either, therefore it's not canon. :And don't forget to sign your name.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) New pages I have no idea if those new pages an annomymus user created are real or not. I can't find anything about that Charlie Brown comic strip advenure movie online, but some of the Garfield pages are real. Although those pages need a lot of clean up on them, I left them alone, in case we had to delete them, and all my work would be for nothing. Also, all those pages on Garfield and Warner Brothers are definately not Peanuts related, and should be deleted, regardless of whether or not they ar true, but I don't know what to do with the Peanuts related pages. What do you think we should do? Statue-of-liberty 22:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for deleting those pages. I had a feeling they should have all been deleted. : I'll be honest, the fact that we're no longer connected to wikima corners does not really affect me. I never really fully understood how to add a picture from there, even after reading your instructios multiple times, and googling it. I eventually just stopped trying. : I just wanted to ask you one more thing. On our wiki home page, I've noticed that pretty much all of the featured strips we use are from October of 1950. Do you think we should use strips from later dates? And at times, such as now, when it is December, do you think we can find a featured strip related to the holidays? It's just a suggestion. Whatever you choose to do is fine with me. Statue-of-liberty 02:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: First off, I'd like to quote Schroeder, and wish you a very happy Beethoven's birthday. And I think a good strip related to the time of year would be this strip I just uploaded below. Also, even though it's too late now, for future, around this time of year, we could have also added a strip related to Beethoven's birthday. Well, there alwas is next year. Statue-of-liberty 02:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Suggesting comic strip I have a suggestion for the comic strip to use for the home page. It is the following. Statue-of-liberty 00:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you are aware of the book, "Schulz and Peanuts"by David Michaelis, published back in 2007 by Harper Collins. It is THE definitive biography of 'Sparky' and makes for fascinating reading.Bobwilsonjr (talk) 12:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I know. I've got a copy. I ordered it as soon as it was published.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice to know that reprints of "Peanuts" are still running in newspapers elsewhere in the World than just in the States. Wish the same could be said for Gary Larson's "The Far Side", and for "Calvin and Hobbes". (My truly favorite syndicated strip while growing up...I'm a lot older than you...was the Classic Villain years of the Dick Tracy saga, when The Mole, BB Eyes, Pruneface, 88 Keyes, Mrs. Pruneface and Flattop were Tracy's nemeses. ) But I've also been a fan of "Peanuts" since it firsdt appeared in the papers here back in the 1950's. 15:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Bob Wilson Beaufort SC USA :The Far Side was also in The China Post until quite recently and Calvin and Hobbes was in Taiwan News (a newspaper that no longer exists). The China Post actually did drop Peanuts once for about a week. I was about to write a letter of complaint, then it suddenly came back. :It's nice to know that there are older comic strip fans than me out there! When I have time, I should find out more about Dick Tracy.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Favorite pages You're very welcome. ~Jj703 You're mean!! You're mean because you blocked me! I WAS FIXING A MISTAKE THAT SOME STUPID GUY MADE, AND I GOT BLOCKED FOR! What kind of wiki are you running, where you block people for helping! :You weren't blocked for helping. You were blocked for calling the person who made the mistake in the first place an idiot. Please do correct any mistakes you spot but please don't make any comments like that again and please don't write in all caps. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Missing strip There actually is a strip from August 19, 1953. I simply didn't put it on, because it was a duplicate of the August 17 strip. Would you like me it upload it anyways? Statue-of-liberty (talk) 20:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : I uploaded it, so if you want it, it's there. If not, just ignore it. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 02:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Comic strip problem For the March 1954 comic strips page (which I have not made yet), in gocomics.com, the first March comic strip appears like this. I don't want to add this to the wiki, because that'll look too long, but if I skip the first strip, it will also look weird. So what should I do? Statue-of-liberty (talk) 23:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : I guess I wasn't so clear about what the problem was. To see what the problem is, read all the comics from March 1st, than the next 2 days strips. They are a repeat of the second strips on the March 1st page. I can upload them from another website, but I don't know any where I could find it, Do you have any suggestions? Statue-of-liberty (talk) 11:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I was looking over March, and I've realized, March 1st is not the only day with that problem. So far, March 4, and 8 also have that problem. I won't upload the strips with that problem, but it is very annoying. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 23:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to write it Sorry I forget to write what the date is. It is from January 7th of that year. If I forget to write it again, it is written (very small) somewhere on the strip. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 10:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Colaboration Hello I was wondering if this wiki can Collaborate with the Golden Age Comics Wiki. It will cover every superhero and every pubilcation of the Golden Age. Characters from DC and Marvel (formely Timely) as well as characters from all other Golden Age publications such as Fawcett. Which include characters such as Shazam (formely Captain Marvel). None of the Comic Databases include entire info of such publications or characters during the time nor does it cover all of the Golden Age of Comic Books (which we plan to do in the future since the wiki is very young). Thanks Link:http://goldenagecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Age_Comics_Wiki QuestionRules 22:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Simon Peter! You have a great wiki! I love it! You're a great fan of Peanuts i see... I'm too, so if you want any help about posting something let me know. I see that you checked some mistakes about "the Easter Beagle post" that i wrote yesterday. This is because I'm from Spain. Here in Spain we don't have many Comic strips translated in spanish, so, I have to read them in English. I have lots of books of the collection: "The Complete Peanuts" I have since 1950 to 1988 now.I buy them on the internet. If you want to i'll post more peanuts posts.(and i'll try not to make many mistakes) Bye!